Inpact Love
by Black-Leg Sanji
Summary: What happens when luffy confesses to Nami in front of everyone?  Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece

All Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Inpact Love Chapter 1

Writer: Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny,Nami and Robin were enjoying the sun,Usopp was trying to make the Clima Tact

even stronger than before,Sanji was cooking dinner,Franky was trying to install a new docking system,Chopper was trying

to dry some medicinal leaves(no,not marijuana) and Brook was making some adjustments to his cane-sword with the help

of in all it was a quiet day.

Suddenly a voice was heard on the ship saying "I love you with all my heart"the crew wondered who was saying that,they started

looking around and noticed Luffy sitting next to Nami and saying these words again,Nami had frozen for a whole minute when

Luffy said that,when she finally regained concioucness she said to Luffy "Good for you,you want a kiss or something?"the whole

crew froze immidietaly from what Nami said,as unexpected as it was,it is nood good for the first love of a man to say things like

that,Luffy then said to Nami "No,i just wanted to get it out of my head"and the crew just stood there with wide open eyes and chins

to the ground,"He must really be heart broken"said Franky

"I dont think so"replied Usopp "If he was he wouldn`t be fishing now"

"I think it is his way to hide it from the crew,he knows no-one wants a crying captain"said Franky

"Maybe you are right,i dont know"replied Usopp

"But did you see her reaction?complained Franky

"Yeah,it was kinda cold hearted"said Usopp and before he finished he realised Franky wasn`t there anymore,he immidietaly started

searching for him when he saw him in the Crow`s Nest with Nami,talking about something,he couldn`t make out the words they

were saying.

IN THE CROWS NEST

"What was that?"said Franky

"What do you mean?"replied Nami "Everything is fine"

"No it is not,did you realise what you just did?"screamed Franky

"No,and i dont think i did something bad"complained Nami

"You dont think?You broke his heart Nee-Chan,altough he doesn`t show it he is crying deep inside his soul,crying out his heart from your

coldhearted repsonse"

"And who are you to say stuff like that Franky?" said Nami

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY COLDHEARTED WHORE" said Franky interupting her of finishing her sentence.

"You are taking money from them to show away your body,if you arent a whore,i dont know what you are"

All the crew heard and Sanji wanted to immidietaly go and smack Franky`s head 3-4 times,but the crew

understood why Franky was doing that and restrained Sanji,Zoro was enjoying doing that and Sanji was screaming "YOU BASTARDS","LET ME GO".

The conversation between Franky and Nami continued.

*SLAP*"Who do you think you are insulting me like that?"

"Who do you think you are breaking that boy`s heart?

"It has nothing to do with you"

"Actually it has,i am his nakama and i am there for him when he gets hurt,a heartbroken heart sometimes hurts more than a wide open wound"

Nami sat down and started crying and squeezing out words out of her lips,saying "You think i wanted to do that?you think i dont love Luffy?"

"Nee-chan..."wispered Franky

"You think that i don`t love him as much as he does?I would immidietaly kiss him if i weren`t on a Pirate Ship,a relationship can`t work out on a ship"said Nami

"I had no idea,i am sorry,but still,if you think we are the obstacle you are wrong,i think all of the crew will support this relationship,even Sanji deep inside his heart

knows that Luffy is the right man for you"

"My fear is that you will beggin to treat us differently,i love Luffy more than anything but i want to keep my friendship with the rest of you"

"Are you crazy?Sanji and Robin have been at it secretally for the past 3 months,i am sure you have noticed,everybody knows,even Luffy who doesnt really understand

stuff like that,do you see us treat any differently to them?"

"No,Franky thank you very much"

"Dont mind me,just wipe off your tears and go kiss Luffy as hard and passionate as you can"said Franky laughing.

Nami immidietaly got out of the Crow`s Nest with a wide smile and tears all over her face,tears of joy,everyone was wondering what had happened there.

Luffy hadn`t realised anything cause he was sleeping,Nami got down and asked Chopper "Where is Luffy?" Chopper pointed with his small hand silently

and whispered " There,he is sleeping",Nami immidietaly started running to the men`s sleeping room and saw Luffy there,she sat next to him kissed his

cheek for him to wake up and said "I love you too Luffy,i Love you too"Luffy couldn`t tell what was going on and started whispering"Food Sanji,FOOD",

Nami smilled and kissed him,Luffy was really confused,but he liked that feeling,the feeling of being loved back.

After 5 minutes of kissing they went out hugging each other,all the crew started laughing and Sanji lit a smoke in the corner of his mouth and smilled

with a CANT-HELP-IT smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one,i will be continuing this for maybe 5 chapters,and please remember to Review and Feedback your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece

All Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Inpact Love Chapter 2

Writer : Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 years have passed since the time Luffy and Nami confessed love to each other,Luffy had been the pirate king for over 1 month now

and had a bounty of 1 billion beri and the total bounty of the crew was 2.6 billion beri,they where counted as the most dangerous crew

of all time.

Sanji had found All-Blue and was surprised to find out that it was between the Calm Belt and the Grand Line near the island of Raftel.

Zoro had beaten Mihawk in an intense battle with all 7 of the Schichibukai 4 months ago.

Chopper had finished a medicinal book and was said to be the best doctor among pirates.

Nami had drawn a map of the whole world.

Brook had finally met with Laboon and was very happy.

Franky had found an island called "Navaluna" which had the strongest wood in the whole world,he took 1 ton of it for his future projects.

Robin had found the Rio Poneglyph on Raftel.

Usopp had finally had all the adventures he was lying about in Syrup island.

Oww and did i tell you?a new female member joined,called Rara which had the devil fruit ability of Telekinesis(something like levitation).

The crew had improved not only in power,but also in romance,there wasn`t only one couple there were 3 :

Luffy with Nami

Sanji with Robin

Zoro with Rara

Luffy had sworn to Nami that when he will become Pirate King he is going to marry her,they had made plans for that to happen in 1 year,but 1 morning everything changed.

Nami was feeling kinda dizy,she would throw up every morning,she finally decided to go see what is going on,so she went to the medical room and asked Chopper to

examine asked for the simptoms,once Nami told them to him he froze and his eyes widened he was whispering "it cant be" "no way" Nami didnt know what

was going on,Chopper than said to Nami "Wait here Nami,I need to make sure of something" and Chopper started immidietaly sprinting to the ship`s library,after 30 minutes

Chopper enters the room and says quitley "There is no doubt about it".Chopper declared that he had something important to say and that they should all gather up and get

in the dining room.

When they all gathered up,Chopper said with a low voice "Guys, i have something really important to tell you about Nami"

"Is she alright?"said Sanji worried

"Yes she is fine,it is not something like that"replied Chopper

"Anyway,the big news are that Nami is..."

"Nami is pregnant"

*JAWDROPS* *WIDENED EYES*

"WHAT?" shouted the whole crew together along with Nami(she didnt know it either),but except for Luffy,he couldn`t understand what was happening and started talking,

"Thats great!,who is the father?" said luffy with a smile

Everyone were staring at him with wide-open eyes and Zoro says to him "You are the father you dumbass,you are the one who is playing Love Bunnies with Nami,it

wouldn`t be fitting if you weren`t the father would it?"

Luffy froze for a second,lowered his head and whispered "I have a..."

"I HAVE A KID!,I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!"said luffy by jumping in the air.

He immidietaly started walking towards Nami,Nami was still shocked and didn`t know what to say,Luffy approached her,kissed her forehead,lowered his body and put his

head against her stomach and said with eyes full of tears "I have a kid..."

Everyone got touched from that moment,especially Franky,he couldn`t believe his captain had a child.

Nami then shouted loudly with the word "STOP!" she pushed Luffy away and said "Luffy stop it,i dont know if i am going to keep the baby"

Luffy froze for a second,lowered his head and said "You can`t be serious Nami,you don`t want the baby?are you kiding me?"

Nami then replied with a sad face "The life of a pirate doesn`t allow you to raise kids Luffy"

Luffy lowered his head and laughed ironically and said"Oww,i see then,i dont have a purpose to live for have i if a dump my own child?" and jumped overboard in the see.

The whole crew was shocked by his words and Zoro and Sanji tried to immidietaly save him,the couldn`t do it cause he was too far away,Nami than took out her weapon,

Clima Tact and sent freezing bubbles in the sea,the part of the sea were Luffy was immidietaly froze and he didnt drown.

After 5 days of ipothermia he was shouting things like "No,dont do that","Nami,think what you are doing"in his sleep,Chopper had covered his ears to dont hear horrible

things like these 5 days,the day after Luffy jumped in the sea Franky took her from the hand and went in the Crow`s Nest with her,they had a conversation.

"What you think you are doing nee-chan?"

"Nothing,i am not doing anything Franky"

"First that incident 1 year ago and now this?He wanted to commit suicide for christ`s sake,are you trying to break his heart into pieces?"

"What are you talking about?It is my baby and i do whatever i want"

"Nee-chan why are you being so selfish?He is the father of that baby in your stomach and he has a saying to what you do with it"

"I just don`t think it is suiting to raise a baby in a lifestyle like this"

"You seriously think he doesn`t know that?,he would protect that baby more than anything,he would give up the title of Pirate King if he had to,in the end if you do

something to that baby,his heart won`t stand it anymore."

In Chopper`s room Luffy finally wakes up,starts glaring around and remembers what had happened,he then immidietaly stood up,took the operating knife out of

Chopper`s bag and wanted to cut himself,Chopper immidietaly stopped him and called for help at that moment he shouted something that made everyone on

that ship cry"Why won`t you let me die god damnit,just let me die,i have no purpose in living any further,the mother of my child want`s to kill it,i couldn`t stand

that feeling,i am afraid that if she tries something like that i am going to hurt her."

Everyone stood up after that and walked into Chopper`s room,Nami and Franky heard it and got down from the Crow`s they all arrived they couldn`t

believe their eyes,their captain,their source of life force,their reason to be happy,was in complete despair and trying to kill approached Luffy and

2 seconds after that a noise was heard *SLAP* "Stop it Luffy,STOP IT"Luffy stopped and looked at Nami and said in teary eyes "Nami,i don`t think i can handle it

i don`t want to have to live through that"Nami than said "Stop it Luffy,you know i wouldn`t do anything to hurt you,and if you will get hurt if i do something to the

baby then i won`t do it,so i am going to keep it,but under one condition,we must sail off Grand Line go to East Blue and stay there for 2 years until the baby is at

least 2 years old" Luffy`s face brightened up and he lowered his head and said "Thank you Nami"and then said in a calm voice "Oi,Chopper is it a boy or a girl?"

Chopper than said "Its a boy Luffy"

"Yoshhhh,Sanji take all the meat and fry it,take out all the rum,whiskey and wine,today we are celebrating the birth of my son,Monkey D. Jr(as in Junior)

Sanji smiled with a cigarette in his mouth and said"Of course Luffy"than turned to Robin and said "Care to help me baby?" Robin than said "Of course i would help

my love-cook"

They stayed up all night celebrating but they noticed that Franky wasn`t there,they searched all the ship and found him in the dock system area he told them to

go continue celebrating, and he hat a present for welcoming StrawHat Junior.

At exactly 12:00 franky got on the deck and yelled "Guys lets welcome Monkey D. Junior into this world,and also dont forget to thank Usopp for lending me some

gunpowder"

Everyone laughed and yelled "KANPAI!" and in a push of a button fireworks started coming out of the ship and started to pop in air creating different shapes and colours.

Everyone was amazed and the celebrations before they all were preparing to go back to their rooms Luffy lowered his head,took his hat of his head and

said while crying emotionally"Thank you guys,thanks for everything,i dont know how to thank you all,this is so unexpected,you probably think of me now as a weak

teenage boy with an overflow of emotions,and maybe thats how it is..."Franky stopped him there and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MUGIWARA(which means Straw Hat)

NO ONE SAID YOU ARE WEAK,A MAN WHO HAS THE PRIDE TO SHOW HIS EMOTIONS OPENLY IS NEVER WEAK" and finished by letting out 2-3

3 couples immidietaly returned to their rooms and the others went to their hammocks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have the feeling i overflowed this with too many emotions and drama,i almost cried of my own fiction,please just leave me a review/feedback and tell me what you think of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece

All Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Inpact Love Chapter 3

Writer : Akisora

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months after the birth of their child,Luffy and Nami got married in Fusho Island(Luffy`s Hometown),they named their child

Ace in the memory and honor of his uncle,when Luffy first suggested that name Nami immidietaly agreed with the words

"I was thinking about the same thing".

Robin gave birth when Luffy`s and Nami`s boy was 1 year old,Sanji named the boy Zeff in honor for his master "Red Leg" Zeff.

In their trip Usopp decided to leave the crew and head back to his home town Syrup village because he had enough adventure

for his whole life,Usopp was honored greatly and after 2 he married Kaya and became mayor of the village.

Brook stayed in the place where Laboon was and had an agreement to join the crew again when they would pass Reverse

mountain again.

After 1 year the whole crew left with the blessing of the whole village except the mayor who deep down loved Luffy but his only

words were "Look at you,praising the Pirate King what is wrong with you people?".The picked up Brook from reverse mountain

and headed to Marineford,yes that same Marineford where Marine HQ`s where,after the incident with Ace`s death there Luffy won

over the marines and with the agreement of Whitebeard he claimed that island his own cause it was a Holly Land to him because

Ace died there.

14 years of kid raising and adventuring passed luffy was already on his 30th age and his boy was 15,he looked like his father,heck

he was exactly like his father,his voice,his body,his attitude hell even his stomach was as big as his father`s.

When the boy turned 18 Luffy gathered the whole crew on deck and said to them "You are probably wondering why i called you all out here

in the freezing cold and talking bullshit to you,the main reason is because i have something important to tell you"he said "Ace,come here"

Ace came and stood next to him wondering what that was all about and Luffy started talking "My son,my child has turned 18 today with

this day i would like to resign as captain of the Straw Hats and my pirate life completely,myself and Nami think that we have lived and passed

more adventures than we could hope to,with this last goodbye i officially declare Captain of the Straw Hats and Pirate King,my son"(*takes off

hat and puts it on Ace`s head*)Luffy than sits down and says "Kenpai for the new Pirate King".At that night Luffy entered his and Nami`s room

and saw that Nami was there sleeping,he lowered his head down and kissed her on the cheek,Luffy then kissed her on the lips,Nami woke up

surprised and started kissing luffy back,she let him explore her mouth with his tongue while she was slowly undressing him,Luffy than started

undressing Nami and started the whole making love process(i dont want to include any details,and if u dont know the details than you probably

shouldnt read this fanfic).

The next morning Luffy woke up and found out Nami wasnt there,he searched everywhere and finally found her in Chopper`s room,she was lying

down and Chopper told Luffy to immidietaly get out of the room,after 2-3 hours Chopper came out with a sad face and said "I am sorry Luffy,Nami

is going to die in 1 month"the whole crew was shocked and they started staring at Luffy,Luffy had lowered his head down and fell on his knees and

slowly whispered "Are you sure Chopper?tell me this is some kind of a nightmare,just dont do this to me"and Chopper said "Actually it is a dream"

and slapped Luffy in the face,Luffy than woke up 16 years before that in his bed and said to himself "I need to stop thinking about Nami,i actually had

a dream that we had a kid together" and he heard a voice saying "What is it sweety?you had a nightmare?"Luffy realised it was Nami and turned around

and kissed her with a very passionate kiss,Nami was surprised but she liked it and allowed it to happen,he then got on top of her (this time i am going

to describe the whole making love thing with no cuts,i am sure u dont mind .)and started kissing her in the neck and slowly moving down to her breats

slowly teasing her,Nami was surprised because usually Luffy wasn`t into morning sex,but she loved the feeling of being loved,so she gave a little love back,

she sat up and told him to lie down,she than started slowly giving him "oral services"(OMG porn fanfiction,actually it is needed in a good romance story)

after a minute or two luffy got on top of her again and "inserted her slowly with a very passionate look,Nami squelled in pleasure and started moving her

hips,she was loving every second of it,she then took control and got on him and slowly started licking him and enjoys his scent,she started moving

her hips more agresively every second,when the both "ended"Luffy said to Nami "I love you nami and i want you with me"

Nami than said "I dont know what this is all about but i didnt know u had an interest in girls"Luffy than looked at her confused and said

"What do you mean?Nami than said "Well we sleeped together on the same bed because the men`s hammock room is flooded"

Luffy than surprised said to her "You mean to tell me that we arent a couple?"

Nami than answered "Well not yet,but after this morning i dont think i will be able to resist"

Luffy was confused and it didnt take him long to realise that in the dream it was more than 16 years,in reality he was sleeping for about 1 hour.

Their love became official and the whole crew knew it,everybody supported it,everybody except Sanji who still thought that he would get Nami.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I understand i altered the meaning of romance in chapter 3,in chapter 1 and 2 it was sweet love,in 3 i made my story look like porn,

but hopefully you will not get offended and still be happy you read this fanfiction.


End file.
